


The Story Of Us

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batman/Joker week, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, WIP, more tags as more chapters are finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when batman goes to see the joker about harley quinn's plans he finds more than he was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> title for story may change when complete

It had been a another dark wet night in Gotham City when Batman had received word that Harley Quinn was planning on once again breaking the joker out of Arkham Asylum. He had been on the streets for hours searching for the clown prince's love sick sidekick. After coming up empty handed he decided the best thing to do was to ask the man clown himself. When he arrived at Arkham he had expected the Joker to be his usual insane self, instead he found the man squeezed into a corner on the futon in his cell. 

The joker was clutching a pillow to his chest, his face buried in it and he did not look up when Batman entered his cell. At first Bruce wondered if the man was asleep but assumed he just hadn't heard him come in so he called out to the man. The Joker still did not look up. Bruce sighed, wondering what the clown was playing at and finally just tugged the man up. Joker looked up at Batman startled before he face cracked into his trademark grin. 

" Hello, Bats" the Joker hissed out happily. " To what do I owe the pleasure? "

" Where is she, Joker? " Batman growled.

" Who Batsy? " The Joker asked with faked innocence.

" Harley!! " Batman yelled.

" Oh, her! " Joker started. " Who knows. She's a, ah, wildcard, " the Joker stammered out.

Batman sighed and looked away. " I don't have time for games! Where is she!? " Batman again yelled but his question was met with silence.

Batman turned back to The Joker ready to raise his voice at the man only to be met with confused eyes. 

" Did you, ah, say something Batsy? " The Joker asked.

For a moment Batman just stared at the man confused before understanding crossed his face. " Are you.... deaf? " He whispered.

" Finally figured it out eh bats? " The Joker said with a laugh.

" How? " was all Bruce could manage.

" HOW!? he asks how? " The Joker exclaimed. " Thanks to this lovely place you stuck me in! " The Joker lashed out sounding pained.

The pain in his voice was what had done it. Bruce had heard the Joker in pain before, whenever they fought but that was normal. This was unnatural; no one was supposed to put this man through pain but him. The Joker was his, and he had placed him in the arms of people he thought he could trust to do the right things. Instead he found himself feeling as if he had locked up the wrong people.

" Say somthin' Bats. " The Joker said with a manic grin on his face. " Oh, does the cat have your tongue, or are you just upset that not everyone is a goody two-shoes like you? Well Batsy, sorry to brake it to ya but the people here are just as bad as me. They experiment on us, they beat us and if the mood strikes them, they r*** us! " the Joker ended a laugh that Bruce thought sounded suspiciously like a sob.

That had been the moment that had broken him, that near sob. He had wanted nothing more than to comfort The Joker, that's the only reason he had done it or at least that's what he tried to convince himself while he laid in bed. The clown prince of crime lay next to him, breathing softly; he had passed out in Batman's arms the minute they were beside the Batmobile. 

After the kiss Bruce just hadn't had the heart to leave the man there. He had no idea what was happening or what the consequences would be but he would handle them as they came. The Joker was his and his alone, even if it meant going against some of his own rules.


	2. A Padded Cell For Two

The sun was shining through the large window of Wayne Manor, lighting up the bed in a beautiful array of colors. Bruce had been awake for about an hour and had yet to move from his bed, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the man beside him. He still isn't sure what made him think taking the joker home had been a good idea but he was glad he had. The joker was sleeping peacefully beside him; however he was curled into a tight ball as if protecting himself even in his sleep.

The thought made Bruce cringe, how badly had the Joker been treated in Arkham, what had they done to him to make the mad man seem this vulnerable. Suddenly the man begin to stir, Bruce sat quietly and watched. The joker uncurled slowly, looking around the room before sitting up. Eventually he turned to Bruce with a blank expression.

" How did you learn to read lips? " Bruce asked.

" I've live a dangerous life Batsy. I'm mad not stupid. I knew one day I may have to deal with handicaps. " The Joker paused and smiled. " And I wanted to be sure I could play with you as long as, ah possible. "

Bruce started to ask more questions but was interrupted by Alfred entering the room, " Good morning Master Wayne, I've brought coffee for you and your guest. "

Bruce felt his face heat just a bit; this had to be the strangest thing Alfred had ever seen. " Thank you, Alfred. "

Alfred placed the small tray he carried onto a bedside table and handed Bruce a cup before grabbing another and without missing a blink handed it to The Joker who immediately took a sip.

" Can I, ah, get some cream and sugar? " The Joker asked looking at Alfred, who to Bruce's surprise nodded and smiled before leaving to return with the requested items.

Bruce turned to The Joker with a glare on his face. " Stay here! " he growled and followed after his butler. He found the older man in the kitchen loading sugar and cream onto a tray.

"What was that? " Bruce asked.

" Whatever do you mean, Master Wayne? " Alfred asked.

Bruce wasn't sure how to respond and instead choose to stare at the floor. Alfred gave a small chuckle and began to head down the hall. Bruce followed quietly and waited. Finally when they were outside of the bedroom Alfred replied.

" You and The Joker have always had an....odd relationship. " He began. " It is my job to protect you Master Wayne, but I feared you two would one day share the throne of Gotham's criminal rings. However seeing him here, gives me hope. "

" I don't understand. " Bruce said.

Alfred opened the door. " One day you will, Master Wayne. "


	3. Anniversary

A year passes before Bruce even notices. The Joker has been living at Wayne Manor ever since Bruce broke him out and brought him home. Bruce has gotten use to the other man's company despite himself. They still sleep in the same bed even though nothing has happened between them since that first kiss a year ago.

The Joker had been surprisingly well behaved; it was almost creepy how well he had adapted to life as a member of the Bat family. He didn't kill anyone anymore although he still went out for petty crimes. Bruce turned a blind eye to most of it as long as no one was hurt. Alfred and Dick had tried to tell Bruce that The Joker's lack of hearing wasn't his fault but Bruce was not convinced. 

The Joker knew how Bruce felt and at first he had blamed the Bat as well. He blamed him for not being able to be as good a criminal as he once was but when he woke up next to the man everyday it was hard to stay angry. The Joker also realized that Batman may have brought him home but he wasn't keeping him there. Eventually The Joker came to terms with the fact that he stayed because he wanted to and because he wanted Batsy.

The Joker was becoming reckless. It had been a year since that kiss and Batsy had done nothing since. The Joker had tried to be patient but now he was going to make a move. He enlists Alfred's help and one morning he gets up much earlier than Bruce and they began getting things ready. They leave a trail of purple rose pedals from Bruce's bed all the way to the bat cave.

Bruce wakes up hours later to the smell of coffee and Alfred handing him an envelope. He sips his coffee as he reads the messy letter inside. The letter is annoyingly sweet and rhymes way too much for Bruce's taste but despite all that he smiles and follows the instructions to follow the petals. The first room they lead to is the kitchen where Bruce finds homemade cupcakes with purple icing and little bats that Alfred says he did not bake.

Bruce bites into a cupcake and continues to follow the petals to several rooms all over the house. At one point the petals lead to Jason's room and Bruce feels his throat close up for a moment when he spots a purple envelop on the bed. The note is written just a bit neater this time and Bruce reads it slowly.

Dear Batsy,  
I wanted to hurt you back then, sometimes I still do. It's a part of me but for you I want to try to be different. To be better, I want to start by apologizing. I know I can never apologize enough for taking one of your sons away from you but if today goes like I hope it will, I will spend my life making it up to you.  
Love, The Joker.

Bruce is holding the note a little too tight by the end and even considers heading back to bed but continues on. He remembers Alfred's words from a year ago, and as he approaches the Bat cave he thinks he finally understands. He needs The Joker, maybe even would have lost his way for The Joker if not for this sudden change. His thoughts come to a halt as he enters the bat cave to find The Joker laid out on top of the giant card Bruce could never bear to get rid of.

The Joker isn't facing him and Bruce knows he can't hear him coming, he could turn around now, and he could leave and forget all of this. Bruce shouldn't take the risk but Batman always does so he walks around to the card to face The Joker. The green haired man looks up at him with a permanent smile but a questioning gaze. Bruce sits down slowly and smiles just a bit at the other man and nods.

This is all the answer The Joker needs apparently since he throws himself into Bruce's arms and kisses him until they both pull back for air.

" Happy, ah, anniversary, Brucie baby. " The joker whispers against his lips.

Bruce whispers the sentiment back as he pulls The Joker into his lap.


	4. Voyeur

Being deaf has left The Joker with the habit of watching people. So, he is not meaning to eaves-drop, but he can't help it. 

He's bringing Bruce breakfast in bed when his eyes catch movement out of the corner of his eye. He's surprised to see Dick is not only home early, but is in the living area with a guest. The guest is a boy about his age with bright red hair and a charming smile. The Joker jumps behind a corner so he can continue to watch.

The two teenagers seem to be having a heated discussion; something that isn't quite an argument, but could easily become one. 

He's a bit worried when Dick springs to his feet to leave the room and the red head grabs his thin wrist to prevent his departure.   
He's been a member of this family for a year, and despite his nature and their past, he's come to love them all and is willing to jumps to Dick's side if need be. 

Dick's shaking and the red head may be yelling, The Joker can't really tell by their lips.

Dick swings out towards the other boy and the Joker catches the form of a few words on Dick's lips.

" We can't, Wally. Don't you get that?! " is all The Joker gets before Dick is pulled into the taller male's arms. 

The red head is speaking now and The Joker can see his lips perfectly from his hiding spot. " We can. We can do this. Our families are good people, they won't care that were both guys. "

Dick's looking up at the other man now and The Joker can see his lips moving, but can only read one word. " Ok." 

And then the two teens are kissing and The Joker decides that's his cue to take his leave and heads for Bruce's room.

He thinks of telling Bruce what he saw but then decides to let the boys make the right choice in their own time. After all, even though it took years he eventually made the right choice.


	5. Lipstick and; Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why The Joker wears makeup

The sun's shining through the bay window in Bruce's room, but that's not what wakes him. He sits up and sniffs the air to be sure he hadn't dreamed the smell, and sure enough it's real and he's out of bed like a flash. He follows the smell of burning food to the kitchen where Joker is opening a window trying to fan out smoke with one hand while the other throws a flaming pan into a sink full of water. Bruce smirks and is about to laugh when he hears The Joker hiss and sees him grab is fore arm as if he's in pain.

He's by the other man's side in a instant, pulling his arm to him and rolling up the purple sleeve of The Joker'ss top. There is a medium sized burn and Bruce looks up only to notice The Joker has also managed to burn his cheek as well. He runs his finger across it gently and Joker flinches, Bruce pulls him to the table and sets him down in a chair before retrieving a first aid kit and a damp dish towel. The Joker begins to protest, but Bruce silences him with a glare and begins to rub makeup off the Joker's face and arms so he can fully see the damage.

The Joker is watching the floor as he does this and Bruce is concerned with his quiet demeanor, The Joker, as of the last few months, had been a lively, happy member of his family. Then as the makeup begins to wash off revealing skin Bruce understands. Underneath The Jokers white cosmetics is skin as pale as ivory, chipped by scars of all shapes and sizes and Bruce feels sick. Bruce knows he's left his marks on this man, but many of these are obviously years old and suddenly Bruce wonders if there was more to The Joker's madness than just an unhealthy mind.

Bruce tries not to let his upset show on his face as he tends to the burns on Joker's cheek and arm, covering each wound with a kiss as soon as they're wrapped up. The Joker finally looks up at him and Bruce lets his hand rise up and rest on the pale skin of the Joker's cheeks. They're staring into each others eyes for what feels like forever when The Joker speaks.

" I... don't remember much from my childhood, but I know I've had these scars for as long as I can remember, " he says in a breathy rush.

Bruce grits his teeth and tilts The Joker's face up as he leans down. " Well as long as you're a part of my family I'll make sure you don't get any new ones. "

The Joker moves in for a kiss after Bruce is done speaking but pulls away laughing a few moments late. When Bruce looks down at him puzzled he just smiles and says, " unless the my own cooking attacks me right ?"

Bruce's deep laugh joins The Joker's and the two only stop when Alfred runs in and complains about the smell of smoke and ruined kitchen supplies.


	6. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentines day

The day starts off like any other, Bruce wakes up to the smell of coffee wafting from a tray on the beside table and a thin body wrapped tightly around him. 

Bruce slowly shifts The Joker off of him and onto the bed, pours a cup of coffee and heads out to start the day, he has big plans for the day after all. 

Alfred meets him by the door with his keys and Bruce is off and Alfred heads for the bedroom.

Alfred gently shakes The Joker awake and as the younger man wakes up he smiles and points to the empty side of the bed. The Joker smiles and gets up and begins to get dressed. 

Alfred waits in the hall for the other man to be ready and then they're off in the butler's personal car. 

The Joker is basically jumping up and down in his seat by the time they reach the tattoo parlor.

Meanwhile across town Bruce is just leaving a jewelry store, pocket heavy with a little purple box. An hour later finds him back at home and in the kitchen for the first time in years, but luckily he can still cook the basics and soon as a small table in the dinning area covered in a candle lit dinner for two. 

He hears the front door open and close, and a small smile plays on his lips. 

Alfred and The Joker freeze when they enter the kitchen, a look of mirth on Alfred's face and shock on The Joker's.

Bruce gets up from the table and walks over to them. He waits for The Joker to look at his lips before he speaks.

" I know we never talk about it, but you're family and well today is Valentine's Day, so... " Bruce's voice trails off as he stumbles.

" Awww Brucie baby, you do care! " The Joker's smile is blinding as he walks past Bruce to take a seat at the table.

Bruce thanks Alfred for keeping The Joker occupied while he was out and then heads to the table himself. Alfred just watches the two with a fond smile before taking his leave.

Bruce and The Joker barely notice the older man leaving. The meals filled with slow conversation as The Joker reads Bruce's lips in between bites of finely grilled chicken. It's been almost two years since they came to live together and Already Bruce can't see living any other way and as he places dessert on the table he also places a small purple box in front of The Joker.

The Joker freezes, fork halfway to his mouth and looks at Bruce with wide eyes. Bruce just smiles and says, " Happy Valentines Day. " 

The Joker picks up the small box and opens it slowly and then almost drops it. He spends a few minutes just glancing at the silver band with black and purple stones and the man who gave it to him.

" Bruce, is this what I think it is? " The Joker asks.

" Yes, if you want it to be, " Bruce replies with a smirk.

The Joker nods his head yes and holds the ring and his hand out to Bruce. Bruce slips the ring onto The Joker's left ring finger. It's a little loose but they both smile regardless. 

The Joker stands and walks around to stand in front of Bruce. He leans down and places a chaste kiss on Bruce's lips before whispering, " I got something for you too. "

The Joker backs up just a bit and pulls his purple jacket off and then his green under shirt. Bruce stares for a moment and then gently traces the freshly marked skin. There on The Jokers chest is a simple tattoo of a bat flying off of a playing card, the names Bruce and Jack on the cards sides. Their eyes meet and not a sound is made as Bruce lifts The Joker up into his arms and carries him to their bedroom.


End file.
